


Silence

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Guardians [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, Gen, Mando'a, Past Character Death, Young Jango Fett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: In the aftermath of Jaster Mereel's death, Jango gathers that clans to discuss further actions against Death Watch.





	Silence

**_Mandalore, 51 BBY._ **

 

Jango resisted the urge to rub his forehead as the clan leaders continued to bicker, casting a slightly pleading look at Rau, since nobody seemed keen on listening to him  -- excluding Ordo, Rau, Nico and Vizsla. And Vizsla wasn't even an official clan leader, he just led a splinter group of Death Watch deserters and clanless _Mando'ade;_ Jaster used to joke that it was the best form of teenage rebellion that he had ever witnessed.

"Oi! Sit down and keep your traps shut until Jango speaks, would ya? Yer acting like a bunch of Death Watch savages."  Myles Rau snaps which caused everybody to comply instantly. Myles was soft-spoken pacifist but he was still a Rau, and it was always ill-advised to question the sworn bodyguards of the _Mand'alor._ "Jax, what's their next move?".

Jax Vizsla hummed thoughtfully from his spot by the wall, causing Jango to look at the scarred young man. "They'll lay low for a while. Tor ain't no idiot, he knows he's earned the wrath of not only Jango but all the clans and Houses loyal to Jaster." Jax reports as he adjusted his stance, favoring his left side again. Most of those present only saw the man as an advisor, nothing more so medical issues usually fell through the cracks. "And since my banishment, they likely switched up hideouts.".

"How do we know you're not trying to cover for your father?" Skirata asks warily, which caused the man to remove his helmet and give him a very icy look, his good eye narrowed at the older man. 

"Are you kiddin' me? Didja miss the fact Tor did  _this_ to me when I was  _fourteen?"_ Jax asks as he gestured to his face, the left side as mangled by scars with an eyepatch covering his left eye. Jax wasn't the vindictive sort, but he always made his point clear. "I disowned him, he mighta sired me but he sure as hell ain't my father.".

"Enough." Jango says as he stood, casting a warning look at Skirata before looking at Jax. "Jax, how should we play this out?".

"Dejarik style." Jax was also the closest thing Jaster -- and now Jango -- had to an intelligence agent. "Tor might be an animal but his skills rival my own.".

"Alright, noted. Everybody's dismissed for the night." Jango says as he stood and turned to leave with Myles in tow, Nico bid him a farewell before leaving with Ordo, probably to get a drink. Jango smiled slightly as he noticed Tani leading Jax out, likely to get him treated, it amazed him how forgiving and compassionate she could be yet utterly intimidating and fierce at the same time.

Myles quietly fell into step beside Jango. "Are you alright?" Myles asks softly as they continued making they made their way out into the quiet streets of Keldabe. "I mean, I understand if you aren't or if you've already spoken to Silas or you don't wanna talk about it but I'm here too. And I...." Jango cast an annoyed look at his friend who instantly snapped his trap shut, ducking his head in that sheepishly.

Jango sighed as he nudged his friend with a sad smile. "Myles, I know." Jango assures his friend, eyeing Myles's armor for a moment. It was bulkier then the standard armor, and blue with white accents; Befitting colors for his old friend, duty and peace. "Why don't you redirect that protective attitude at that girl of yours?".

Myles rolled his eyes. "Halcyon ain't my anything, Jango. She's a pain in the  _shebs."_ .

"Right, so Silas didn't walk in on you two?" Despite how innocent Jango sounded, the smirk betrayed his intentions.

Myles froze, staring at him with his mouth agape as Jango turned to look at him, smirking slightly. "That....That wasn't what was going on! We were arguing over something again!".

Jango laughed at that, knowing all to well that his bodyguard was in denial about the crush he had on a certain redheaded smuggler. "Whatever you say. And it's not like she's Ilippi.".

Myles nod. "She's a nice lady but this ain't the right life for her." Myles seemed to consider something before smacking the back of Jango's head. "Quit trying to set me up with dates, kid. Or else I'm going to do the same to you and Silas!

Jango was incline to agree with that, Ilippi wasn't like Zed Ordo or Silas. They both adjusted instantly to their new lives quickly while she was still struggling, even after about almost a decade. "That ain't much of a threat, old man.".

"But I have far more single friends then you do.".

Jango snorted. "They tolerate you because you're like a baby Ewok.".

"I didn't realize I was your type." Myles smirked at him as Jango realized the implications of his own words. "And here I thought you had a thing for Silas.".

Jango glared at his friend halfheartedly which caused the older man to laugh as they headed towards the  _Oyu'baat._

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- In this AU, the Mandalore I'm using is the Legends version. The New Mandalorians are located in the desert region of the planet whereas the rest of the Mandalorians reside in the more hostipable areas.
> 
> \- A little fun fact, Jango was a teenager when he became _Mand'alor_ , either 15 or 16, depending on the exact day he was born and the day Jaster died. He's not had it easy.
> 
> \- I know I should be updating _Feral_ , which I will eventually.....debating on rather to do the next chapter with Jaro or with Reaper trying to discreetly try to warn Rex of Krell.
> 
> \- Myles is a Legends!canon character. He had been killed during the Battle of Gaalidran by a Jedi and had been Jango's second. Which kinda leaves a lot of room for character development. Thus a pacifistic Mandalorian who loves to banter with Jango.
> 
> \- Shortened my user name down to Naakla.
> 
> \- Also made the mistake of accidently orphaning part one of this when trying to adjust my series.


End file.
